The Ancients
Some of you may remember the ancestors of the Tribe of Rushing Water, mentioned in Long Shadows. Look at this>>> Okay. I think The Ancients has a goodish number of cats now :D If you still want to join, then go on my talk page and put your name in the list, then when we have kits you can roleplay one of them. << Tiger's Leap- Orange tom with black stripes. Roleplayed by mtc199 '''Softpaws: Shadow Strike - Black she-cat with intense, burning yellow eyes and a single gray paw. Roleplayed by Firepelt. Sharp Reed- small, lightly built black she-cat with light green eyes. Roleplayed by Hawkey. Ocean's Wave - blue-gray she-cat with peaceful green eyes. Roleplayed by Ice. Wind's Howl - Silver she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Roleplayed by ddevans96z Shimmering River: Pale silver she-cat with icy, river blue eyes. Roleplayed by Fawnstorm Cloud's Breeze: White she-cat with amber eyes. Softpaw for the medicine cat. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Rippling Lake- beautiful bluish-gray she-cat with with silver tabby markings. Roleplayed by Snowstorm Queens: Dove's Flight - pretty small gray she-cat with white paws and pale blue eyes. Roleplayed by Bluestar1776. Salmon's Tail - Beautiful small brown she-cat dark blue eyes and a black paw. Roleplayed by Clarrissa koins. Kits: Pebble River - tiny mottled grey she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Tiny Brook - small grey she-kit with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Loon's Call - black she-cat flecked with white spots. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Dappled Sunlight- Mottled golden she-cat with bright blue eyes. Roleplayed by Ravenflight92. Elders: Half Wing - Very old she-cat with green eyes. Roleplayed by *Icefur. River's Flow - Dark gray tom with black head and tail. Roleplayed by ddevans96z Chat Sparrow's Feather: When do you think we'll become sharpclaws, Clover's petal? Clover's Petal: Not sure. I'd think we'd be old enough to enter the tunnels. Shadow Pelt: "If I don't make it to the Gathering(don't know if I'm going be busy or not) Crescent Moon is speaking for us and will take over Leadership for a bit (well I'm away). *pads over to where Clover's Petal and Sparrow's Feather are* "don't think I've forgoten about you". (It'll be some time what I get back which is the 22nd :D) Shadow pelt: Crescent Moon anything I need to know about that happend well I was away?(I nad a really good time bty :D) Shadow Strike: *Pads next to Clover's Petal and lays down* (Can i join? Leaf Feather: a black tabby she-cat.--Echo) (I added you :) --Shruggy) (Can I join as Fox's Reflection - a dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes and Dove's Feather - a light gray she-cat with blue eyes. Thanks! --Icy) Clover's Petal: Hello, Shadow Strike! Shadow Strike: "Hello." Sparrow's Feather: Well? Can we enter the tunnels? Are we ready? Leaf Feather: Hello! Sparrow's Feather: Anyway, can we enter? Leaf Feather: Enter what? Shadow Strike: "The tunnels? Im ready. Are you?" (I added you Icy, as Sharpclaws seeing you didn't say anything about what rank. but are you sure about Dove's Feather? as we have Dove's Flight. :) --Shruggy) Shadow Pelt: "Sparrow's Feather and Leaf Feather(lol we have a lot of Feathers :D) will be going in to the Tunnels(I don't really know how we're going do this, what you lot think is a good way?) (Firepelt I've got the feeling Shadow Strike just got added like 3 days ago?) Sparrow's Feather: Okay (Dialogue in the tunnels? Or IRC?) Leaf Feather:(She is already a sharpclaw) ooc= (Such a mouse-brain! Sorry! I wanted to add her before you went to Africa, my favorite continent. --Fire) (lets use The Tunnels --Shruggy) (hey guys think we can have a camp? :D --Shruggy) (Sure, why no? -- Fire) (Can I join as a she-cat named Leopard's Spots? --Swifty) (sorry it's been so long Swift, I'd forgoten you wanted to join, What Rank do you want? --Shruggy) (Can I be Cloud's Breeze, a softpaw maybe for the MC?) (Sure, Just tell me what your cat looks like And I'll add it :) --Shruggy) Eagle's Glare walked in. "I still can't believe Shadow pelt chose me to lead the Ancients." he said. "I don't have anything that special except a lot of loyatly" Links Ancients Territory Ancients Camp Ancients Medicine Den Ancients Hunting Grounds Ancients Sharpclaws' Den Ancients Softpaws' Den Ancients Leader's Den Ancients Medicine Cat Den Ancients Nursery Ancients Elders' Den Category:Clans Category:Ancient Tribe